religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Beleg van Akko (1189-1191)
Het Beleg van Akko was de belangrijkste gebeurtenis tijdens de Derde Kruistocht en duurde van 28 augustus 1189 tot 12 juli 1191. Achtergrond Nadat Saladin een groot aantal van de kruisvaarders had verslagen bij de Slag van Hattin op 4 juli 1187, kon hij een groot deel van het Koninkrijk van Jeruzalem veroveren met maar weinig tegenstand van de bevolking en milities. Hierdoor vielen zonder enige weerstand Akko en Jeruzalem in moslimhanden. De Kruisvaarders hadden alleen nog controle over Tyrus, Tripoli en Antiochië. Deze steden werden wel aangevallen door Saladin maar hij bleef hierin onsuccesvol. Het nieuws dat Europa bereikte over het verlies van Jeruzalem en Palestina was schokkend en er werd al gauw een nieuwe kruistocht geopperd. Die werd uitgeroepen door paus Gregorius VIII rond oktober 1187 en vervolgd door zijn opvolger paus Clemens III. In het voorjaar van 1188 werd Guy de Lusignan vrijgelaten door Saladin. Guy ging naar Tyrus maar mocht de stad niet betreden van Koenraad van Monferrato. Koenraad had de stad al een aantal keer succesvol verdedigd tegen aanvallen van Saladin. Waarom Guy de stad niet mocht betreden is onduidelijk gebleven. Toen er versterking kwam van Sicilianen en Venetianen, wist Guy ze achter zich te krijgen. Toen hij nog steeds de stad niet in mocht, gingen Guy en zijn gevolg langs de kust naar Akko. Daar werd de vestiging verdedigd door de moslims, die zeker een tweemaal zo groot garnizoen hadden als de kruisvaarders. Toch deed Guy een poging om een bres te slaan in de stadsmuur. Dit mislukte en hij sloeg nabij de stad een tentenkamp op, wachtend op meer versterking. Al snel kwam er versterkingen, bestaande uit Denen, Friezen, Fransen en Vlamingen. Het beleg Op 4 oktober 1189 kwam Saladin naar de oostzijde van de stadsmuur van Akko om het kamp van de kruisvaarders met zijn leger te confronteren. De kruisvaarders wisten stand te houden tegen de plotselinge opkomst van Saladin. De moslims sloegen hun kamp op noordoostelijk van Akko met de kruisvaarders daar tussenin. De kruisvaarders verspreidden zich in twee linies. In de eerste linie stond een batterij van kruisboogschutters en in de tweede linie stond de cavalerie. Het beleg nam een onverwachte wending door de onaangekondigde deelname van de tempelierridders onder leiding van Geraard de Ruddervoorde die de rechterflank van Saladin aanviel. De kruisvaarders waren zo succesvol dat de moslims versterking moesten halen van andere plaatsen van het veld. De tactiek van Guy werkte, door middel van de kruisboogschutters baanden zij een weg voor de zware cavalerie om een grote bres in de frontlinie van Saladin te slaan. Saladins centrum en rechterflank moesten terugtrekken omdat ze de aanval niet konden afslaan. Na het terugtrekken van de moslims gingen de kruisvaarders alle doden af om hen te ontdoen van hun kostbaarheden. Hierop antwoordde Saladin door de lichte cavalerie in te zetten. Die wisten iedereen af te slachten tot aan de reserve-rechterflank van Guy. De kruisvaarders konden de opmars van de moslims niet houden, zodat de tempeliers moesten vluchten. Zij kwamen op de rechterflank van Saladins leger terecht. Tempeliermeester Geraard de Ruddervoorde kwam hierbij om het leven. Uiteindelijk wisten de kruisvaarders wel stand te houden maar dat ging ten koste van 7.000 doden. Saladins overwinning bleef hierbij incompleet. 250px|right Tweede aanvalsgolf In het najaar van 1189 kwamen er steeds meer kruisvaarders bij het slagveld en Guy was in staat om een grotere blokkade te maken. Het bericht kwam dat keizer Frederik Barbarossa onderweg was naar Akko, wat het moraal van de mannen opvijzelde. Maar Saladin reageerde hierop met het bouwen van meer versterkingen, waarmee hij de hele stad omsingelde en de volgende 15 maanden bleef het rustig. Wel wisten de moslims met 50 lichte sloepen door een zeeblokkade te komen om de stad te bevoorraden. Op 19 mei 1190 besloot Saladin tot een aanval op het christenkamp, die acht dagen duurde maar werd afgeslagen. Op 25 juli kwam er een aanval vanuit het kamp van de kruisvaarders op de rechterflank van het leger van Saladin, maar die werd afgeslagen. In de weken erna kwamen er meerdere versterkingen aan in het kruisvaarderskamp onder leiding van Franse en Vlaamse graven als Hendrik II van Champagne, Theobald V van Blois, en Stephan I van Sancerre. Het leven in de stad en in de tentenkampen had te lijden onder voedseltekort, water werd een schaars goed en door middel van wegrottende lijken van mens en dier ontstonden er al snel epidemieën. Tussen juli en oktober is Sibylla van Jeruzalem overleden in het tentenkamp, snel gevolgd door haar dochters Alice en Maria. Door de dood van zijn vrouw verloor Guy de Lusignan de claim op de troon van Jeruzalem, omdat Sibylla de legale troonopvolgster was. Haar opvolgster was haar halfzus Isabella van Jeruzalem, maar Guy weigerde plaats voor haar te maken. Saladins leger was rond deze tijd zo groot dat het voor de kruisvaarders vrijwel onmogelijk was om aan land te komen. In de ingesloten tentenkampen werden de leiders van de kruisvaarders gegrepen door epidemieën en ziektes. Theobald V van Blois en Stephen van Sancerre overleden kort na elkaar. In januari 1191 deden de kruisvaarders een wanhoopspoging om de muur van de stad in te slaan, eenmaal door de muur wilden de christen de moslims omverlopen. Saladin kon nog net ingrijpen door de linie te blokkeren. Eind februari deed Koenraad van Monferrato een poging om vanuit zee de toren van de vlieg te breken, de poging mislukte omdat hij met zijn schip op de klippen zou lopen. Echter werd het weer in maart beter zodat er voedsel en versterking kon komen, hierdoor slonken de kansen van Saladin weer op een overwinning. Derde aanvalsgolf Op 20 april 1191 arriveerde Filips II van Frankrijk en op 8 juni Richard Leeuwenhart in Akko. Filips had er voor gezorgd dat niet het tentenkamp belegerd werd maar nu de stad. Hij liet bresmachines bouwen om gaten in de muren te slaan. Richard had onderweg Cyprus veroverd en bij aankomst vroeg hij om een bijeenkomst met Saladin, maar het ging niet door omdat zowel Richard als Filips zich niet lekker voelden. De gaten die in de stadsmuren vielen, werden door de moslims direct beantwoord met een aanval wat het garnizoen in de stad de kans gaf om de muren te stutten. Op 1 juli kwam Filips van de Elzas te overlijden, Filips van Frankrijk was ontdaan en maakte zich zorgen over de troonopvolging. Op 3 juli werd er weer een bres geslagen in een van de stadsmuren, maar werd ternauwernood afgeslagen. De volgende dag wilden de moslims zich overgeven, maar Richard ging niet akkoord met de voorwaarden. Op 7 juli stuurde de stad een delegatie naar Saladin om nog een keer te helpen tegen de christenen, want de moslims dreigden zich over te geven. 11 juli was er nog een korte confrontatie maar de volgende dag gaf de stad zich over en Richard ging nu wel akkoord. Nasleep Na Akko vochten Richard en Saladin nog een slag uit, ten zuiden van Akko, de Slag bij Arsoef. In een tent kwamen de twee weer bij elkaar. Richard gaf de strijd om Jeruzalem op, maar bedong wel een vrijgeleide voor de pelgrims die zonder problemen de stad van Christus moesten kunnen bezoeken. Overleden edelen Tijdens het langdurige beleg in Akko, overleden er een hoop edelen aan diverse ziektes of in hun strijd; hier onder een lijst van overledenen. * Albéric Clément, maarschalk van Frankrijk († 3 juli 1191) * Anseric III de Montreal * Everhard II van Brienne († 8 feb 1191) * André van Brienne * Barthélemy de Vignory. * Bernard de Roussillon. * Stephen I van Sancerre (1190) * Frederik VI van Zwaben († 20 jan 1191) * Jacob van Avesnes (7 sep 1191) * Jan I van Ponthieu (30 juni 1191) * Jan de Montreal * Filips van de Elzas (1 juni 1191) * Randolph (Rudolf) de Glanville * Raoul I, graaf van Clermont * Rudolf I van Coucy (1191) * Raymond II van Turenne * Robert V, baron van Bethune * Theobald V van Blois (1191) * Willem de Ferrers, graaf van Derby * Willem V van Chatellerault * Sibylla van Jeruzalem (25 juli 1190) * Geraard de Ruddervoorde (1 okt 1189) Bronnen, noten * James Jr Reston (2001). "Warriors of God: Richard the Lionheart and Saladin in the Third Crusade". Random House, New York. ISBN 0-385-49561-7. * William of Tyre, Deeds done and Beyond the sea. Categorie:Kruistocht Akko Akko Akko (1189-1191) ar:حصار عكا de:Belagerung von Akkon (1189–1191) el:Πολιορκία της Άκρας (1189-1191) en:Siege of Acre eo:Sieĝo de Akko fi:Akkon piiritys fr:Siège de Saint-Jean-d'Acre (1191) he:המצור על עכו (1189-1191) it:Assedio di San Giovanni d'Acri mk:Опсада на Арка pl:Oblężenie Akki (1189–1191) ro:Asediul Acrei